


Porcelain

by AraDoria



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Mandarin, 中文, 车
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-10-07 03:52:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 26,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17358425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AraDoria/pseuds/AraDoria
Summary: 我就不信了





	Porcelain

　　Ep.1  
　　  
　　精致的橱窗里堆砌着令人眼花缭乱的古董：散落在四周的是早已发暗的银饰和老旧的女帽；泛黄的蕾丝手套一双双挤在一起窃窃私语，偶尔有一只秘银的老鼠爬过，吓得手套们缩成一团；雕花锡盘上的玫瑰开了又落，上面放着的那套薄瓷茶具，茶壶上几笔绘成的少妇朝窗外夹了一个桃花眼，她放下手中的烟杆，吹了一口气，烟雾吹进了茶杯之中；成色上好的宝石堆成了小山，偶尔有一两块从山坡上滑落，掉进山水盆景的水潭里，激起的水花在空中跳了一圈，落回银色的水面；冠冕上的细碎钻石排列成环环相扣的花瓣，花瓣尖缀着大小不一的水滴形宝石，隔着橱窗能听见它们的细语，仿佛是情人的呢喃，又像巫婆的咒语。  
　　  
　　窗外有一对不属于这里的祖母绿宝石。年轻的男巫对那套茶具入了迷，他翠绿的眼中倒映着迷离的烟雾，又好似透过这烟雾在思索着别的事情。  
　　  
　　“小心，哈利。”一个飘渺的声音从他身后响起，脏金色头发的女巫关上古董店的门，走到他身边，朝回过神的男人微微一笑，“瓷仙（Porcelairy）比人鱼还懂得蛊惑人心。”  
　　  
　　“对不起，什么？”  
　　  
　　卢娜·洛夫古德指了指橱窗中的茶壶。  
　　  
　　“你是说那件茶壶吗？”哈利将信将疑地看了卢娜一眼，“可那只是茶壶上的装饰画呀。”  
　　  
　　“我说的不是她。瓷仙是肉眼不可见的，它们依靠瓷器上的颜料为生，只有当初冬的第一缕阳光照在隔夜露水上，你才能从折射的光芒中窥见它们的身影。”  
　　  
　　这句话在哈利听来就和“蝻钩是真实存在的”一样不可信，但出于对卢娜的尊重，他保持沉默。  
　　  
　　“我最近正在和罗尔夫调查英国境内所有的瓷仙，它们因为巫师的大肆捕杀几近灭绝，我们只能寄希望于各大古董商店，也许在角落里能发现被遗忘的一两只。”  
　　  
　　“你怎么能发现一个看不见的生物？”  
　　  
　　“直觉。”卢娜微微一笑，她似乎很高兴有人能和她谈论这个话题，“瓷仙虽然不可见，但它们依附着的器具会带有难以抵挡的魅力，长时间的注视会让人产生陷入热恋的错觉。十七世纪的时候，瓷仙曾盛行于未婚女巫中，她们相信将瓷仙的翅膀研磨成粉放进迷情剂里，制作出的爱情魔药就能得到真正的爱情。”  
　　  
　　哈利忍不住挑起了一边眉毛。真正的爱情？  
　　  
　　“但是没有人成功过。瓷仙就像它们寄生的古瓷一样，精致，但是易碎。拥有无上的魅力，却娇弱得连呼吸都能折断它们的脖子。”卢娜看向橱窗，伸出纤细的手指轻点玻璃，茶壶上的女人吐出最后一个烟圈，转到另一面去了，“有人说它们是爱情的化身，因为瓷仙脆弱、轻佻，人们对它的喜爱仅仅停留在魔药材料上，它却愚蠢地对巫师大献殷勤，然后被人类轻易摧毁。”  
　　  
　　她惋惜的口吻让哈利想起了一个人。“求求你停止这种愚蠢的行为吧，哈利。他会毁了你的。”赫敏哀求的声音又在他耳边响起，“我们都知道他是什么样的人，浮夸轻佻，满嘴谎言，你又何必留在他身边任他折磨呢？”  
　　  
　　“是挺傻的。”哈利也注视着橱窗，轻轻说道。  
　　  
　　古董店的门突然被大力推开，一个傲慢的声音打断了对话。  
　　  
　　“要我说，站在商店门口约会可真符合贫穷的格兰芬多的本质。球队要解散了吗，波特？给你发的工资连让你踏进商店的勇气都没有？”  
　　  
　　德拉科·马尔福宽大的长袍拖在台阶上，他倚着门框，居高临下地看着眼前的巫师。  
　　  
　　“劳驾关心，马尔福。”哈利将卢娜护在身后，抬起头来看他，“你挥霍家产的速度可比你追金色飞贼来得快得多。”  
　　  
　　德拉科得意洋洋的脸色立刻阴沉下来，他快步走下台阶，站在哈利面前：“你最好祈祷联赛的时候没有人想砸断一只鼻子。”他的眼神扫过哈利的鼻梁，又在他紧抿的唇瓣间停留片刻。在哈利的直视下，德拉科·马尔福收回了视线，冷哼一声，便擦着哈利的袍子离开了，经过他时还用力撞了一下哈利上场比赛受伤的肩膀。  
　　  
　　哈利的闷哼换来德拉科的嗤笑，他吹了一声口哨，大步流星地消失在小巷尽头。  
　　  
　　“你还好吗，哈利？”卢娜抓住他的胳膊，“他撞伤你了吗？”  
　　  
　　哈利摇摇头，他握住卢娜的手，目光被她的中指吸引了：“没事，队医早就治好了……哦，你订婚了？”  
　　  
　　“这是罗尔夫爷爷求婚时的戒指，上次我们拜访纽约时他给我的。”卢娜脸上浮现出少见的红晕，哈利也忍不住为好友开心，他问道：“婚礼决定在什么时候了吗？”  
　　  
　　“明年夏天，我们还没想好在哪里举行。”  
　　  
　　“那可太好了，我有大半年的时间来决定给你们的结婚礼物了。”哈利笑着说，“事实上我正在为罗恩和赫敏的婚礼挑选礼物呢，看起来那套茶壶不怎么样。”  
　　  
　　“你可以送他们一对桃面爱情鸟，这种鸟儿在人们吵架的时候喜欢唱歌，通常是避免分歧的好帮手。”  
　　  
　　哈利想象了一下赫敏在大声训斥罗恩时身边有两只小鸟欢快唱歌的样子，还是干笑着婉拒了卢娜的提议。他和卢娜边聊边走回对角巷，顺便约好了下一次《唱唱反调》对他专访的话题。  
　　  
　　“如果你向我提问国家队选拔的事情，我可能不会回答，奥利弗和这一届的国家队教练关系不怎么好，他偷偷告诉我这人不大好对付，所以我也不清楚会不会入选。”  
　　  
　　“但你是百年一遇的好手，不是吗？我想不出谁能比你更适合进入国家队。”  
　　  
　　“谢谢你，卢娜。可是我……”哈利还想说什么，他的大衣口袋微微发热起来。他立刻把手伸进了口袋，握住那把温热的钥匙。  
　　  
　　他慌乱的神色引起了卢娜的主意，女孩停下脚步，好奇地看着他。  
　　  
　　“没什么，只是一块热石。”他咕哝道，“用的时间太久了，咒语有些不灵……不妨碍我带着……”他匆匆抬手看了一眼手表，又恢复了镇定的表情：“傍晚俱乐部还有一个聚餐，我得先走一步了。祝贺你订婚，卢娜。”  
　　  
　　他上前搂住了女孩的肩膀与她告别，便一步踏入热闹的对角巷，在拥挤的人群中消失了。

　　  
　　离伦敦不远的特威克南市，某住宅区。  
　　  
　　噗的一声轻响，空无一人的小道上凭空出现了一个男人的身影。身穿黑色长袍的男人四下环顾，确定没有麻瓜看见他幻影移形，这才匆匆抚平后脑勺支棱起的乱发，轻车熟路地朝邦瑟路走去。他口袋里的那把钥匙烫似烙铁，但他紧紧握着，仿佛握着一颗火热的跳动的心。  
　　  
　　湿冷的微风吹起了他的额发，露出他光洁的额头上一道暗红的闪电型伤疤。没有人知道为什么大名鼎鼎的救世主，苹果地神箭队最炙手可热的找球手会出现在这里。哈利低着头走过了两个街区，在邦瑟路的尽头，一间红酒店的酒库和白色别墅之间停了下来。  
　　  
　　“邦瑟路半号。”他低声说道。像是回应他的暗号，酒库被看不见的大手像叠毛巾一样翻卷了起来，一栋红色砖房拔地而起。哈利握着钥匙，推开了虚掩着的铁栅栏。  
　　  
　　他将钥匙插入锁孔，还没转动把手，门就打开了。德拉科·马尔福衣衫半敞，半长的发丝柔顺地贴在他的后颈。他斜眼打量着站在门口的男人，直到后者慢慢红了耳根。  
　　  
　　“你可真慢。”他抓住哈利的胳膊，拖入门厅，关上房门的那一刻将他抵在门后深吻。哈利早就习惯了他的专制，熟练地把手伸进了德拉科的衣襟中。  
　　  
　　“我摸你的时候你就硬了，是不是？”德拉科咬着他的耳朵问道，他剥开哈利的袍子，手在哈利的下身或轻或重地揉捏着，换来男人些许讨饶的轻喘。  
　　  
　　“下次……别在我认识的人面前这样。”哈利警告他，但丝毫不起作用，德拉科只是笑了一声，抓住哈利在他后腰作乱的手，引导着他回到哈利自己的腰间，解开牛仔裤的纽扣。  
　　  
　　裤管掉落，露出两条笔直的腿。德拉科把手伸进哈利的内裤，揉捏着他的肉棒和双丸。哈利的分身微微翘起，顶端已经有些湿润了。  
　　  
　　“看吧，你也想要。”德拉科低语一声，将自己的胯部顶住哈利的肚脐，色情地挺动着，他满意地听见哈利发出难耐的喘息，大发慈悲地扯下了哈利的内裤。  
　　  
　　整栋房屋都被施上了保暖咒，让赤裸的躯体在温热的空气中反而更加舒服。哈利走出堆在一处的衣物，被德拉科搂着倒进了柔软的沙发上。他与德拉科四肢相缠，男人强有力的大腿抵在哈利的下身，西裤有些粗糙的质感让哈利呻吟起来。他和德拉科交换着湿吻，腾出手去解德拉科的衣服。  
　　  
　　只有在床上他们才不会针锋相对。金发男人任他在身上四处点火，手已经在哈利的臀瓣流连了。他的手指滑进了哈利的股缝，富有技巧地揉按着火热的褶皱，而哈利也顺从地放松了身体，让德拉科进入他的身体探索。他的手在德拉科的腰间来回抚摸着，摸索到男人的腰带和拉链，将他的双腿从长裤里解脱开。他剥开德拉科的内裤，握住粗大的性器，上下抚慰着，让两人的分身相互摩擦，前端的粘液混在一处，分不清彼此。  
　　  
　　这么多天的性爱让德拉科的无声润滑咒无比熟稔，他在哈利的后穴里扩张着，滑腻的液体连手掌都接不住。他抽回手指，扶住自己的分身，让顶端滑向哈利的身后。他托住哈利的翘臀，前端抵住穴口，来回滑动着，好让哈利能适应他的粗大。  
　　  
　　哈利半张着口，因为德拉科的挑逗深陷欲海。德拉科的分身顶部陷进去时，他忽然清醒了。  
　　  
　　“安全套。”他小声说道，看见德拉科因为他的提醒而从情欲中抽身。德拉科皱起了眉，但还是从沙发夹缝里摸出了一小片锡纸包装。  
　　  
　　热度有些褪去了，哈利看着德拉科咬开包装袋，把轻薄的橡胶套在了分身上。他略带讨好地握住了德拉科的肉棒，将它送进了自己的身体里。  
　　  
　　不和谐的小插曲立刻被性爱的喘息和唇舌交缠的声音盖了过去，德拉科用力握着他的腰，将自己一遍又一遍地埋进哈利的深处。润滑液和情动的汗水打湿了两人的身体，大片深色的水渍弄脏了沙发套，但在欲望漩涡中沉沦的两人只想把对方融进自己的骨髓里。  
　　  
　　快感慢慢堆积，哈利因为德拉科的顶弄而呻吟着，他抓着德拉科的手臂，指甲陷入肌肤，抓出一道道红痕。德拉科低下头和他交换了一个吻，躺下来从侧面又进入了哈利。  
　　  
　　这是两人最喜欢的姿势之一。德拉科可以操到哈利的最深处，也能让哈利在肢体纠缠中彻底放纵自我。他开始大声呻吟着，模糊的字句里夹杂着德拉科的名字。他每唤一次德拉科，男人就会在他的后颈印上一个吻。  
　　  
　　哈利高潮的时候的叫喊让德拉科兴致高涨，他加快了挺动的频率，感受着哈利柔软紧致的肠壁有多火热。没过一会儿他也释放了出来，德拉科松开了钳制着哈利的手，倒在了宽大的沙发中。灌满了精液的安全套被他褪了下来，随手丢在地毯上。  
　　  
　　他们依旧四肢纠缠，胸口的起伏渐渐平缓。哈利的后背贴着身后男人的胸膛，滑腻的汗水在情潮退去后让人有了丝丝凉意。他贪恋着身后的温暖，直到德拉科轻轻推开他，起身去找两人散落在地的衣服。  
　　  
　　哈利扯过掉在地上的绒毯，发了一会儿呆，懒洋洋地把用过的安全套丢进了矮柜旁的垃圾桶里。  
　　  
　　“好球。”德拉科刚冲完澡，出来时看见了这一幕，慵懒地夸赞了他一句，便转身去拿衣服。哈利披着绒毯，看着他用衣服一件件将自己武装起来，从一个赤裸诱人的男人变回衣冠楚楚的德拉科·马尔福。他隔着窗帘看了一眼黄昏，不经意地开口问道：  
　　  
　　“你今晚还有什么事吗？”  
　　  
　　“得去扎比尼家吃饭，谈点事情。”德拉科忙着打温莎结，没有看见哈利瞬间黯淡的眼神。他似乎想了一下，客套地回应：“你呢？”  
　　  
　　哈利被他问得措手不及，结结巴巴地回答：“哦……俱乐部……嗯，有聚餐。”  
　　  
　　他的领带打好了。德拉科对着镜子调整了一下角度，回道：“挺好，用餐愉快。”  
　　  
　　哈利看着他穿上最后的长袍，心想还有什么话题，在金发男人走出客厅的时候忽然叫住了他：“你听说过瓷仙吗？”  
　　  
　　“什么？”德拉科的声音隐约传来。  
　　  
　　他还想说什么，比如说介绍一下这是个什么样的神奇生物，或者问问他家里有没有可能收藏着古董瓷器，又或者嘲笑一下他的知识浅薄，话到了嘴边，却变成了：  
　　  
　　“没什么，再见。”  
　　  
　　门口没有了动静。就当哈利以为德拉科快要发现他的秘密时，金发的男巫大步走了回来，施舍给坐在沙发上的他一个贴面吻。  
　　  
　　“晚安。”  
　　  
　　“晚安。”哈利呢喃着，目送着德拉科离开。他在黄昏里不知道坐了多久，终于起身去洗澡，穿上来时的衣服离开。  
　　  
　　他幻影移形到苹果地神箭队的俱乐部门口，才想起来那只是他的谎话。哈利自嘲地笑了笑，回家的路上随手买了个鲔鱼三明治。他躺在长椅上，手中冷冷的鲔鱼肉糜散发出的腥气让他毫无食欲。随手把三明治丢在了地上，他拉过毛毯把自己裹了起来。  
　　  
　　什么“晚安”。   
　　  
　　哈利对着空气抱怨道。明明只是床伴而已，哪来的廉价关心。  
　　  
　　没有人也不可能有人回答他。哈利长舒了一口气，手伸进了长袍口袋，握住了早已冰凉的钥匙，像握住了一颗冰冷的跳动的心。  
　　  
　　   
　　  
　　Ep.2  
　　  
　　之后的两三天内德拉科·马尔福没有再找他，哈利也尽量不去想是否该主动联系德拉科。好在赛季接近尾声，大量的魁地奇训练让哈利无暇分心，加入苹果地银箭队的一个好处就是他能和老朋友奥利弗·伍德共事，但坏处也来自伍德：这么多年过去了，他依旧改不了一紧张就疯狂训练的老毛病。  
　　  
　　哈利记不清这是今天第几次从满是泥水的坑里爬起来了，他吐掉嘴里的泥沙，用袍子擦了擦眼镜，看向高空。天气糟得吓人，在追球手朱利安·肖恩第三次被击球手用鬼飞球击下了扫帚时，伍德终于宣布停止训练。  
　　  
　　队员们三三两两耸拉着脑袋进了更衣室，他们不敢抱怨教练，只好纷纷诅咒起这鬼天气。哈利看了看时间，快速冲了个澡，当他换好衣服走进大厅时，座钟刚好敲到第五下。  
　　  
　　大厅里已经有个干练的女巫在等着他了。哈利微笑着走上前，和赫敏·格兰杰贴面问好。他四顾一番，没有看见另一个身影。  
　　  
　　“今天傲罗办公室集体加班。”赫敏矜持地说道，语带歉意，“我发誓他也很想见你。”  
　　  
　　“我也很想他。”哈利扯出一个微笑，“晚上一起吃饭吗？附近有一家我很喜欢的咖啡厅。”  
　　  
　　他们到达咖啡厅的时候刚好下起倾盆大雨，入座后两人一直保持着沉默，热腾腾的奶油蛤蜊浓汤端上来的时候，赫敏终于开了口：“好吧，我撒谎了。他还在生你的气。”  
　　  
　　哈利举着勺子的手顿了一下，他放下了餐勺，问道：“你把我和马尔福的事情告诉他了？”  
　　  
　　“当然没有！我是说，他还在为你不同意增派傲罗护卫而生气。你知道国家队选拔就要到了，这可是你当职业选手的第一个赛季，多少人都盯着你呢。何况两周后就是联赛最后一场了，罗恩已经接到了匿名举报，说温伯黄蜂队有人在翻倒巷里买巫毒娃娃！”  
　　  
　　“哇哦，真是令人耳目一新。”哈利挑眉，“一个巫师去买巫毒娃娃来诅咒我？咒我长命百岁吗？”他又开始享用他的汤了。  
　　  
　　“哈利！”赫敏责备地叫他的名字，“看在梅林的份上，别以为战争结束了就什么危险都没有了！”  
　　  
　　“‘随时保持警惕’，我当然知道。但你总不能让我骑扫帚的时候怀里揣着魔杖呀。”  
　　  
　　“那就听罗恩的，在赛场多派几个傲罗。或者我可以让他们多施上几个安全咒。”  
　　  
　　“赫敏。”哈利又好气又好笑地看着神经兮兮的好友：“别对我保护过度了，好吗？我还好好活着呢。”  
　　  
　　赫敏听了这话反而更加紧张了，她一直用手绞着胸口的丝巾，泪水在眼眶里打转：“我知道，可是……我总是想起你在礼堂前被海格抱着的样子，你受的苦够多了，我不想再看到……”  
　　  
　　“嘘……”哈利立刻坐到赫敏的身边搂住她的肩膀，他轻轻拍打着她的背，好让她呼吸顺畅一些，“我知道你很担心我，赫敏。一切都过去了，再也没有人死亡，没有黑巫师，我们也都过上了自己想要的生活，这不是很好吗？”  
　　  
　　赫敏还在哭着，他没办法，只好妥协：“这样，我会吩咐委员会申请协助，但是只能要一个傲罗，不能再多了。这已经是我最大的让步了，我可不希望被批评为特权阶级。”  
　　  
　　女巫抽噎着答应了，她为自己突如其来的情绪化小声道歉，哈利理解地捏捏她的胳膊。不一会儿，她再抬头时，恢复了哈利记忆中聪明又狡黠的样子。哈利觉得轻松一些了，他解开衬衫的两粒扣子，回到自己的座位上继续他的晚餐。他们又聊了些琐事，赫敏才开口问道。  
　　  
　　“你还和马尔福保持着……关系吗？”  
　　  
　　哈利知道他逃不开这个话题了。他思考了一下，不情愿地说：“……没有。”  
　　  
　　赫敏双手抱胸看着他。哈利像做错了事的孩子一样低下了头。  
　　  
　　“好吧，我上次和他在一起是三天前。”  
　　  
　　赫敏叹了一口气。她放软姿态，握住了哈利的手：“我不是在责备你。每个人都有选择伴侣的权利，但是我们都希望你能有一个长久稳定的恋人，不是对你挥之即来招之即去的施令者。我知道你从学生时代就对马尔福有不正常的迷恋——”哈利抬眼，“好吧，过分的关注，但是这有些越过界限了。我不去追问你和他是如何发展到这一步的，但是哈利，我有一个问题。德拉科·马尔福知道你在乎他吗？”  
　　  
　　哈利哑口无言。他下意识地防卫：“我没有喜欢他。我只是……只是需要一点陪伴。”  
　　  
　　“能站在你身边的人有无数个，但他不会是其中之一。他不合适。说真的，德拉科·马尔福是个什么样的人？他自私跋扈，爱出风头，而且胆小怕事。他在公开场合对待你的态度我们都看在眼里，那不是恋爱的姿态。你难道还以为你会让他变好吗。”  
　　  
　　当然不会。哈利苦涩地想到。没有人比他更了解德拉科·马尔福，但也没有人比他沉沦得更深。他曾经自信能改变德拉科·马尔福，但他才是最愚蠢的那一个。德拉科·马尔福闯进他的地盘，如入无人之境，把他玩弄于股掌之间，就像一场游戏。  
　　  
　　而哈利是心甘情愿坐在桌前的赌徒。他输得一干二净，却还不肯离开。如果德拉科·马尔福知道他的心思，恐怕会欣喜若狂地嘲笑他的一败涂地。就连哈利自己，都为这种徒劳的挣扎感到羞耻。  
　　  
　　“我知道我不应该继续保持这种扭曲的、病态的肉体关系。”哈利轻声说道，“我也为自己感到耻辱……”  
　　  
　　“性不可耻，哈利。”赫敏匆忙打断了他，她用力握紧了哈利发凉的手，坚定有力地说道，“我在乎的是你会为了他而受伤。你遭受的痛苦足够多了，我们只希望你能被爱，而你值得被爱。说真的，混蛋马尔福配不上你。”  
　　  
　　她的宣言让哈利忍不住微笑。  
　　  
　　“我会尝试着走出来的，谢谢你，赫敏。”他真诚的道谢让赫敏脸颊发烫。女巫低声说道：“向前走，哈利。你值得更好的。”  
　　  
　　哈利抽回了手，这一般代表着他打算结束这个话题。赫敏体贴地说了些别的，试图把哈利的注意力转移到其他轻松的事情上来，但哈利的心神依旧被刚才的谈话占据着。雨势渐弱时赫敏终于要离开了，他打起精神送走了好友，一个人坐在已经变凉的晚餐前沉思。  
　　  
　　侍者悄悄清空了桌面，替他端上了一杯咖啡。  
　　  
　　哈利凝视着窗外淅淅沥沥的小雨，街道像被看不清的浓雾包裹着，只有朦胧的街灯在夜色中浮动。他试图理清自己与德拉科·马尔福的关系。  
　　  
　　很长时间以来哈利对德拉科都保持着一定的关注，无论是作为幼年时的死对头，还是作为青春期的监视对象。德拉科·马尔福淡金色的头发在人群里太过耀眼，而他的身份也决定了哈利无法忽视他。  
　　  
　　尽管他再三否认少年时代对德拉科·马尔福的在意是一种不正常的迷恋，但随着时间对记忆的打磨，他甚至也有些不确定那个混乱而躁动的年纪里，他有没有一瞬间对德拉科有一丝不同的情愫。  
　　  
　　之后的战争颠覆了一切。哈利的世界只剩下无止境的逃亡和战斗，他甚至来不及思考自己为什么要在大火之中救了德拉科，也没有追问德拉科为什么不朝他道谢，又或许他应该是道谢的那一个——向纳西莎。  
　　  
　　而战后重建是那么费人心神，当哈利在某座酒庄与德拉科重逢时，他甚至已经记不清上次见到这个男人是什么时候了。他记忆里灰头土脸阴郁沉默的瘦高男孩儿，已经蜕变成了英俊得体的成年巫师。他把傲慢藏进眼底，自大压于舌根，温和的表皮下潜伏着恶毒和狡猾。  
　　  
　　哈利惊讶于他变得如此复杂而矛盾，他饶有兴致地观察德拉科·马尔福，看着他用餐，品酒，招来侍者，欣赏着男人一举一动里肌肉曲线的起伏和吞咽时喉结的滑动。哈利说不清这种异样的感觉是什么，但他不由自主地跟着德拉科，甚至尾随他进了酒库。  
　　  
　　在弥漫着酸甜的葡萄酒香和醇厚的橡木香气间德拉科拦住了他的去路，质问他为什么跟着自己。哈利支支吾吾想着借口的空当，德拉科吻了他。  
　　  
　　那是一个带着果味和酒精的吻。哈利的舌尖能尝到微苦的杏仁和清甜的香槟，他听见德拉科·马尔福在他耳边轻蔑地说：  
　　  
　　“这就是你想要的吗？”  
　　  
　　如同清水里酿出了烈酒，哈利迅速地陷了进去。一开始只是肉体，接着是灵魂。他意识到自己爱上了德拉科·马尔福，并开始不满足于见面和做爱时，他犹豫了。  
　　  
　　无论他对两人的重逢再蒙上多少层面纱，也无法掩盖一个事实。他对德拉科·马尔福的冲动起于性，也应该止于性，除此以外没有任何选择。  
　　  
　　这一切都是个错误。他厌倦了无望的期待，也不愿再饮鸠止渴。  
　　  
　　他从回忆里抽身，眼中倒映着窗外的夜雨。轻烟在深褐色的咖啡上空起舞，渐渐消散。  
　　  
　　就像赫敏劝说的那样，他应该走出来。哈利端起茶杯，尝一口发苦的液体。  
　　  
　　一个人坐在了他的对面。哈利好奇地打量着眼前年轻的男人，他稚气未脱，鼠灰色的卷发下一双哈利似曾相识的棕色眼睛正看着他。  
　　  
　　“好久不见，哈利。”男人，或者说是男孩，正拘谨地看着他，哈利探究的眼神让他慌了手脚，连说话都不那么顺畅了，“也许……嗯，你不大记得我了，我上学的时候和我哥哥经常……”  
　　  
　　“好久不见，丹尼斯。”哈利温和地说道。  
　　  
　　哈利的问候立竿见影，他看见红霞飞上丹尼斯·克里维的脸颊，那双棕色的眼睛里闪耀着快乐的光芒。他看起来是那么朝气蓬勃，像往日一样崇拜着哈利。  
　　  
　　向前走，哈利。你值得更好的。赫敏的话还在他耳边回响着，哈利看着眼前的大男孩，露出一个友好的微笑。丹尼斯的脸更红了。  
　　  
　　哈利笑着听他说话，终于放下了茶杯。  
　　  
　　   
　　  
　　Ep.3  
　　  
　　德拉科·马尔福的早晨十分完美。他刚刚享用完一套英式早餐，坐在马尔福庄园二楼的阳台上看书。后院里三两只白孔雀正悠闲地散步，这是除了丰厚家产以外他最喜欢的遗产。  
　　  
　　卢修斯·马尔福在战后没多久就去世了，留给了他可观的财富。他母亲伤心欲绝，除了必要的应酬，绝不会踏出她的起居室一步。德拉科毕业后选择走他父亲的老路，用钱重新敲开魔法部的大门，拿回了他父亲生前的种种特权。靠着这些特权和他还算好使的脑子，德拉科现在只要动动手指，古灵阁里的金加隆就像施了复制咒一样成倍增长。  
　　  
　　他把玩着手中精巧的钥匙，心想要不要约波特出来再上个床。最近这个炙手可热的运动员似乎忙得不可开交，连他的邀请都难得回应。  
　　  
　　新来的家养小精灵送上了熨好的《预言家日报》（感谢梅林，他又找到了一只喜欢被虐待的魔法生物），德拉科大致扫过版面，视线立刻被角落里的标题吸引了。  
　　  
　　“黄金男孩恋情曝光”？他连忙翻开报纸，找到想要的那一页。文章不长，大意是有人拍到哈利·波特在伦敦的某个麻瓜甜品店和一个男孩手牵手的照片，记者跟进了苹果地银箭队的训练场，发现看台上经常站着同一个男孩。附图是一张远景相片，两个男人在大街上并肩走着，笑容模糊，但德拉科只凭一眼就能断定左侧的男人是哈利。  
　　  
　　他死死地盯着哈利与对方交握的手，好像目光能击穿报纸一样。这根本不可能，哈利·波特竟然在和某人约会，他不是忙着那个狗屎的赛前训练吗？他竟然在恋爱？最重要的是，哈利·波特不该正迷恋着他——德拉科·马尔福吗？！  
　　  
　　德拉科抽出魔杖，《预言家日报》立刻燃烧起来，一阵黑烟冉冉升起，彻底破坏了德拉科的好心情。他脸色阴沉，在家养小精灵出来收拾灰烬的时候还给了它一脚，可怜的小家伙尖叫一声，卷着浓烟消失了，但德拉科的心情依旧糟糕。他在阳台上来回踱步，思考着他该如何折磨波特——这简直是对他的侮辱，哈利竟然不再着迷于他了，而把目光放在了一个小男孩身上，瞧瞧，这个男孩有什么好？又瘦又小，德拉科一个咒语就能把他挂到树上！  
　　  
　　他的脑海中闪过了无数个咒语，甚至包括不可饶恕咒。一只白孔雀忽然张开翅膀飞了起来，德拉科吓了一跳，他愤怒地朝白孔雀一指，这美丽的生物瞬间一毛不拔了。他厌恶地把光秃秃的大鸟扔了出去，决定去找哈利·波特晦气。  
　　  
　　真该让你的小男友看看你一丝不挂的样子。他恶毒地想着，大步离开了家。

 

　　  
　　哈利今天的状态好极了，他在魁地奇球场自在地飞着，感觉一切都是崭新的、是自由的。尽管偶尔还是会想起德拉科·马尔福和他的肉体（“我是说，这不可避免，是不是？”哈利朝怒目而视的赫敏耸耸肩），大部分时候他沉浸于忙碌的赛前训练和频繁的约会里无暇分心。  
　　  
　　和丹尼斯的约会进展不是很顺利，但他们在尽自己最大的努力靠近对方。丹尼斯继承了他哥哥的遗愿，成为一名出色的摄影师。他的镜头总在追逐着哈利，这让哈利有些不适，但他在尝试接受这种仰慕，也鼓励丹尼斯在他面前多展现自己。丹尼斯和马尔福是那么不一样，哈利完全不会将二者拿来比较，和丹尼斯的约会让他回到了学生时代，那种他从没想过的青涩的青春期恋爱。  
　　  
　　尽管，我是说尽管深夜的时候，人总得有点性幻想。哈利在心底悄悄说，但这不算背叛丹尼斯，我们只是约会，还没有确认关系是不是？  
　　  
　　哈利立刻为想到了德拉科·马尔福感到羞耻。一眨眼的分心差点让一颗鬼飞球得逞了，他在空中翻转了一圈才躲开那个擦着他发丝呼啸而过的炮弹，幸好伍德没注意到他。  
　　  
　　接下来的训练都很顺利，丹尼斯今天有采访，他的缺席让哈利松了一口气。  
　　  
　　午饭过后他决定趁午休绕着球场散散步。苹果地银箭队的场馆四周都施了麻瓜驱逐咒，平整的草地在这个静谧的工作日午后格外宜人。哈利沿着看台走着，享受着赛前难得的个人时光。  
　　  
　　他远远地看见从场馆入口走来一个人，一头金发在阳光下如此耀眼。哈利一开始以为是某个工作人员，但当德拉科·马尔福走近时，他终于觉察出了不对。他的第一反应是心虚逃跑，但随即停止了这种愚蠢的行为。  
　　  
　　来吧，哈利。没什么心虚的。他站在原地等着德拉科过来，趁机打量着几天不见的床伴。德拉科·马尔福看起来不怎么好，他的头发乱糟糟的，眉宇间一股戾气，紧抿的嘴唇显示他现在心情不好。只有黑色长袍一如既往剪裁得体，此时正在他的身后猎猎作响。  
　　  
　　哈利瞪着他，直到男人走到他的面前。德拉科·马尔福离他两英尺处停下了，他双臂抱胸，下巴微微扬起，半睁的眼睛上下打量了一下眼前的黑发青年，拖着哈利熟悉的长长腔调开口：“他能满足你吗？”  
　　  
　　“什么？”  
　　  
　　德拉科用下流的眼神扫过哈利的身体，意有所指地停在他的腰间。哈利如坠冰窖，他的露骨恶意像一把钢刀狠狠刺进了哈利的胸腔，几乎是下意识地，他一拳砸向了男人的下巴。  
　　  
　　男人猝不及防被击倒在地，他爬起来时碰了碰下巴，痛得龇牙咧嘴。“是你先违反规则的！”德拉科低吼道，这换来了哈利的冷笑。  
　　  
　　“我们有规则吗？”他反问道，“不过是各取所需罢了，你有什么资格干涉我的感情生活？如果你需要一个通知，我可以告诉你，床伴关系结束了，我不想玩了。”  
　　  
　　德拉科一把抓住哈利的领子：“我不允许！”  
　　  
　　“这不是你说了算的。”  
　　  
　　“难道你说的就算吗？”德拉科凑近了他，低语道，“是谁趁我睡觉偷偷吻我？又是谁随叫随到，在公寓里脱光衣服等我？波特，你喜欢我。”  
　　  
　　当他说出哈利心底最暗最深的秘密时，哈利是冷静的。就像长久暴晒于烈日下的伤口，流尽了血，所以刽子手把倒钩伸进皮肉里搅拌时，他感觉不到一丝疼痛。因为日日夜夜都承受着痛苦，反而在揭穿时得到了解脱。  
　　  
　　他没有一刻像现在这样清醒地意识到自己的可笑，眼前这个面容狰狞的男人，是他一切荒诞痛苦的源泉。  
　　  
　　“我没有。”他推开了马尔福，竭力维持着冷漠的面具。  
　　  
　　马尔福还想说什么，哈利从口袋里掏出那把钥匙，朝马尔福掷去。那把无时无刻被他留在身边，摩挲过无数遍的钥匙，带着他的体温击中了德拉科的胸膛。金色的钥匙弹开，在阳光中流星一般坠落，消失在翠绿之中。  
　　  
　　马尔福不可置信地看着他，直到哈利转身要走，他才狠狠说道：“我不会放过你的，波特。”  
　　  
　　他头也不回地离开，身后的男人还在叫嚣：“你信不信我买下这支球队，让你一辈子都逃不开我的控制！”  
　　  
　　哈利停下了脚步，他嗤笑一声，说道：“你试试看。”

 

　　  
　　马尔福庄园的门在昏昏欲睡的傍晚发出巨响。德拉科·马尔福怒气冲冲地踏入屋子，空旷的大厅回荡着他急促的脚步声。家养小精灵战战兢兢地上前接过了他随手丢开的袍子，跟着他一路小跑上楼。它知道主人的心情不好，但还是小心地跟在他身后，这是他的职责。  
　　  
　　德拉科忽然停步，家养小精灵猛地撞上他的膝盖。“你在干什么！”他怒吼道，抬起脚就要踢它的脑袋。  
　　  
　　“德拉科，发生了什么？”  
　　  
　　纳西莎疲惫的声音从走廊的另一侧传来。他猛地想起母亲在黄昏小憩的习惯，强压着怒气说道：“没什么，妈妈。今天的谈判不大顺利。”  
　　  
　　“呼吸，儿子。没必要因为生意上的小事生气。”她看了一眼德拉科身边的家养小精灵，它立刻啪的一声消失了。德拉科目送着他母亲关上门，才踢踢踏踏地回到了自己的房间，坐进宽大的扶手椅里。  
　　  
　　奇耻大辱。他扯开衬衫扣子，召唤来一瓶火焰威士忌。辛辣的液体刺激着他的食道，一路烧进了胃里。德拉科又喝了几大口，只觉得烈火在从他的心口蔓延至四肢百骸，连指尖都有火苗跳跃。  
　　  
　　他离开球场之后真的去找了苹果地银箭队俱乐部的负责人，办公室的女巫为难地看了他一眼，告诉他老板说卖给谁都可以，但不准卖给德拉科·马尔福。德拉科强忍着怒气问俱乐部的老板是谁，那个女巫一脸怜悯地告诉他。  
　　  
　　是哈利·波特。  
　　  
　　“砰——”德拉科手中的酒瓶爆炸了，琥珀色的烈酒浸透了他的袖子，德拉科干脆脱下了长袍，把它扔在地上。金色的钥匙滚了出来，掉在毛毯上。  
　　  
　　他要复仇，要让哈利后悔离开了他，跪在地上求他回到他身边。  
　　  
　　德拉科盯着那把钥匙，一个计划在逐渐成形。  
　　  
　　   
　　  
　　Ep.4  
　　  
　　德拉科·马尔福走进古董店的时候潘西正好在查账。她一边听着店主摩根·威尔斯谄媚的奉承，一边小心地翻看账本，避免碰脏了自己刚做好的指甲，布雷斯·扎比尼在一旁饶有兴趣地打量着一扇橱窗里成对的杀戮木偶。  
　　  
　　“什么风把你吹来了？”潘西先注意到他，朝他打了个招呼，恹恹地问道。  
　　  
　　“一些书。”德拉科从袍子里掏出一张羊皮纸，递给威尔斯。潘西看完了账目，把账本往桌上一丢：“还是炼金术？”  
　　  
　　“兴趣而已。”  
　　  
　　布雷斯恋恋不舍地离开了那对木偶，走到德拉科面前：“晚上要去喝一杯吗？我最近都快闲得长霉了。”  
　　  
　　潘西正要答应，只听见德拉科洋洋得意地说道：“不了，我今天有安排。”她立刻挑起眉看向男人：“约会？”  
　　  
　　“找点乐子。”德拉科露出一个坏笑，满眼期待，“我得去趟苹果地银箭队。”  
　　  
　　他还来不及说出缘由，潘西就和布雷斯对视一眼，厌烦地说道：“又来了又来了。”  
　　  
　　“怎么了？”  
　　  
　　“哈利·波特综合症。”潘西和布雷斯同时说道。他们似乎对这个词早就习以为常，潘西主动解释道：“你知道你在学校里有多痴迷波特吗？别一脸无辜的样子，你自己想想那六年里你都干了些什么：每天上课都等着波特出错带头嘲笑他；打比赛的时候波特在找球，你在盯着波特；你还给他制作那些徽章，纠察队也只追着波特不放。说真的，德拉科，你从没意识到自己对波特有种过分迷恋吗？”  
　　  
　　“我……什么？”德拉科大叫一声。他还没来得及思考潘西的话就否认了：“看在梅林的份上，这些事不都是我们一起做的吗？”  
　　  
　　“是你，德拉科。只有你。”布雷斯纠正他，“这些可都是你带的头。老实说，你六年级不怎么提他的时候，我和西奥多还挺高兴的。”  
　　  
　　他们默契地避过了德拉科最黑暗的往事，但男人还是下意识握住了自己的手臂。他若无其事地转移了话题：“无论如何，我这次是要复仇的。”  
　　  
　　“波特对你做了什么？”  
　　  
　　德拉科没有回答潘西的提问，他只是宣布他要对波特做一件前所未有的大事。他的话勾起了两人的好奇心，但德拉科没给他们时间追问。他吩咐威尔斯把书送到庄园，就匆匆离开了。  
　　  
　　潘西目送着德拉科消失在门口，布雷斯在她身边说道：“什么样的事会是前所未有的大事？杀了波特吗？”  
　　  
　　“他看起来可不像要去杀人。”潘西吹了吹指甲，漫不经心地说，“要我说，像去约会似的。”  
　　  
　　她说完这句才意识到自己说了什么，忍不住打了个寒噤。

 

　　  
　　德拉科在赶去场馆的路上回想着最近查到的消息。苹果地银箭队算得上比较古老的球队了（尽管他最喜欢的是贝利堡蝙蝠队），波特加入的时候这支老牌球队已经是强弩之末，无非靠着波特的名声和招募的新球员才有了些新起色。一周后与温伯黄蜂队的比赛将是关键性的，如果苹果地银箭队赢了，波特将会把这支老球队重新推回巅峰。  
　　  
　　他跟着两个高大的男巫走进了球场。会买训练参观票的人不多，大多是苹果地银箭队的忠实粉丝，德拉科悄悄凑近他们，试图打探一些消息。  
　　  
　　两位男巫十分警惕，他们凑在一起小声说着什么，德拉科只听得见“射击”和“避开傲罗”的字眼，两人便注意到了德拉科在偷听。  
　　  
　　“滚一边去，小子。”其中一个黑发大个粗声粗气地呵斥他，做出凶狠的样子。德拉科笑了一声，说道：“走道就一条，只有你能走不成？”  
　　  
　　黑发大个还想说什么，另一个人拦住了他。他盯了德拉科一眼，示意同伴不要闹事。他们在走出过道时便分开了，德拉科也不在意，找了个离球场最近的位置站着。  
　　  
　　他很快注意到右侧的看台有个极其眼熟的年轻人，鼠灰色头发的年轻男孩举着一台相机，上蹿下跳地拍照。这一幕让他想起了一些往事，他想了想，忽然明白了这是谁。  
　　  
　　看不出波特竟然会和他的小粉丝约会。德拉科不屑一顾地想到，他可没忘记当初追着波特拍照的小男孩，看来波特的新欢大概是当初那个格兰芬多男孩的弟弟。德拉科越想越觉得不值，波特的口味竟然如此糟糕，他怎么能放弃自己转而和这种人谈恋爱？  
　　  
　　德拉科悄悄抽出了魔杖，想给他来个无声锁腿咒。他刚对准，一只手搭上了德拉科的肩膀：“注意点，马尔福。”他回头，看见一个傲罗站在身后。  
　　  
　　“嘿，托马斯！发生什么了？”哈利的声音顺着风传来，德拉科回头，看见黑发男人悬停在空中，淡蓝色的袍子随风鼓动。  
　　  
　　“他想给丹尼斯施咒。”托马斯捏住了德拉科的肩膀。德拉科立刻举起手，无辜地说道：“他想多了，我甚至不知道这个丹尼斯是谁。”他说完，魔杖顺手一划，在Thomas和哈利来不及反应的时候念出了咒语。  
　　  
　　“清理一新。”  
　　  
　　他得意洋洋地看着哈利，嘲讽道：“你该花点钱修缮下场馆了，这儿可真脏。”他拍了拍不存在的灰尘，慢悠悠地坐在了位置上。  
　　  
　　哈利无可奈何地与傲罗对视一眼，随着身后教练的呼唤，“嗖”地一声飞走了。德拉科正盯着哈利，他身后传来了几句争吵，德拉科回头看去，发现那个傲罗正在和黑发大个争吵，他的同伴过来把他带走了。德拉科只是看了几眼他们，便立刻把视线转回空中。他没花费多少时间就看见了哈利，这是他上学时就练出来的技巧——总能在人群里发现自己的对头。  
　　  
　　哈利正在空中训练普伦顿回抄术。他灵活地在空中翻转，练习用的小球上下游走，却怎么也逃不出他的手心。  
　　  
　　他可怎么不适合淡蓝色。德拉科想到。  
　　  
　　之后的封闭训练为期一周，德拉科没法偷溜进去，只好偶尔在场馆对面的咖啡厅读报打发时间。波特的球迷不少，每到午餐时场馆门口都徘徊着不少粉丝，希望能在比赛前给自己的偶像加油打气。  
　　  
　　德拉科只是喝一口咖啡，把手中的《预言家日报》翻过娱乐与体育那一页。  
　　  
　　比赛当天，德拉科早早买好了VIP票，准备坐在最好的位置观看比赛。他排队的时候听见身边的球迷兴奋地讨论着最新消息，魔法游戏与娱乐部门终于松口，允许球迷们重拾球队传统。  
　　  
　　“什么传统？”德拉科出声问道。  
　　  
　　“追球手得分的时候朝空中发射银箭，这是延续了两百年的传统了。”一个白发巫师兴高采烈地说着，“今年他们允许发射魔法变出的银光箭！我等不及要在朱利安进球的时候试试这个新咒语了！”  
　　  
　　“我们还能在哈利抓住金色飞贼的时候放一支箭！要最大的一支！”  
　　  
　　德拉科索然无味地听着身边的狂热球迷讨论，忽然注意到前方出现了骚动。一个穿着黄色长袍的男人被扔出了队伍，他摔在了泥地上，大声诅咒着苹果地银箭队。他粗野的叫骂引来球迷的嘘声，但也有另一批穿着黄黑相间的人大声起哄。很快，长队就被打乱了，因为穿着淡蓝色长袍的苹果地银箭队粉丝与温伯黄蜂队粉丝开始相互推搡，接着有人开始向人群施咒。德拉科趁乱挤进了入口，他回头看见场外已经乱成了一团。  
　　  
　　他摇摇头，进入会场。他的前方是两名穿着温伯黄蜂队长袍的男人，他从侧脸认出了他们是德拉科之前遇到的两人。有人大步上前，抢先走过了通道。他不小心撞到了其中一人的胳膊，那个黑发大个正要发作，他的同伴再次拦住了他。  
　　  
　　“他们得意不了多久的。”德拉科听见他低声说道，搭在黑发大个的手上隐约露出了青筋。  
　　  
　　德拉科目送着两人离开，忽然想到了什么。他立刻转过身，避开拥挤的观众和服务员，顺着紧急通道离开了看台。  
　　  
　　   
　　  
　　Ep.5  
　　  
　　苹果地银箭队的更衣室里，哈利正在做最后的准备。他很久没有这么紧张过了，这场比赛至关重要，一旦他们赢了，苹果地银箭队就能捧回第28座联盟杯。而且国家队的教练也会到场，他迫切地想要得到认可，一个属于哈利·波特而不是战争英雄的认可。  
　　  
　　他赶在伍德训话前去了趟洗手间，出来的时候撞上了一个人。  
　　  
　　“波特！你们必须阻止这场比赛！”他还来不及看清是谁，德拉科·马尔福就抓住了他的胳膊，“有人要制造混乱！我刚才看见了，两个温伯黄蜂队的人！他们来过比赛场地踩点，他们想要杀死你！”  
　　  
　　哈利第一时间相信了他的话，但随即他犹豫了。马尔福不是这么好心的人。他告诉自己，你怎么能相信一个心怀怨恨的前炮友，一个对立多年的死对头？何况，会场里还有罗恩和其他傲罗的保护，他也砸了大笔钱在安保措施上，会有人成功地制造混乱吗？  
　　  
　　又或者，这只是马尔福的危言耸听？毕竟一旦他们取消了这场比赛，哈利无法重振球队，而且将会失去国家队的资格，这不正是马尔福想看到的吗？让哈利身败名裂，完成对他的复仇。  
　　  
　　哈利的犹豫几乎是写在了脸上。他的怀疑让德拉科更加愤怒。金发男人抓住他的肩膀，强制性地命令道：“你必须取消这场比赛，波特。你会死的。”  
　　  
　　这激起了哈利的怒火。他架住马尔福的小臂，将他一把推开：“这不是你说了算的，马尔福。你不该在这里，滚回你的看台。我该走了。”  
　　  
　　他不顾身后马尔福的叫喊，大步离开。伍德的训话刚刚开始，他无暇思考马尔福的警告，专心听着教练最后的嘱咐，接着和他的队友一起骑上扫帚，冲上了蓝天。  
　　  
　　一切都会没事的。哈利的余光扫过看台前方加油呐喊的模糊身影，他勉强辨认出了卢娜的大狮子头，还有站在她身边的赫敏等一群人。他拔高扫帚，看见草地上来回走动的傲罗身影，安慰自己。  
　　  
　　很快，他便投身于比赛中，去追逐他必须拿到手的小东西了。  
　　  
　　德拉科站在他专属的VIP包厢里，手里拿着从观众席上抢来的望远镜。他焦急地寻找着哈利的身影，不一会儿就看见了一道淡蓝色的雾气。他盯着哈利，时不时分神扫视看台，想要从巨大的蓝色海洋中找出那两个男人的身影。  
　　  
　　比赛还在继续着，他心不在焉地听着解说。苹果地银箭队的训练十分有效，开场30分钟他们已经领先了80分，但付出的代价是一个追球手被打断了胳膊。哈利和对方找球手没有在空中交汇，但哈利已经发现了一次金色飞贼的踪影。他尝试俯冲下去，却被对方拦住了去路。  
　　  
　　德拉科仔细分辨着人群。每当苹果地银箭队得分，看台上就会有银色的光箭射出，砸在球场的保护罩上，溅起光点。他要做的便是找到这些光箭的来源，确认发射光箭的巫师只是无害的球迷。  
　　  
　　比分还在不断攀升着，温伯黄蜂队在前半场的劣势很快扭转，靠的是他们一向臭名昭著的击球手。苹果地银箭队的追球手已经换下了一个，另外两个或多或少都受了伤。哈利也被游走球追赶了好几轮，不停地错过金色飞贼的下落。比分在100比80时停滞了片刻，很快，温伯黄蜂队就追赶上来，连进五球。  
　　  
　　黄黑相间的人群中爆发巨大的欢呼声，声浪中有人发射了咒语，把欢呼声变成了吵杂的蜜蜂振翅。这极大地干扰了傲罗们的指挥，他们不得不朝看台发射静音咒，可看台上已经有人因为高频振动开始耳鸣昏厥了。  
　　  
　　德拉科给自己施了个闭耳塞听咒，他看了一眼哈利，确认他不受影响，才继续紧盯着人群。  
　　  
　　而此时，在空中。哈利已经看到了那道金色的闪电了。他看了一眼对方球员，发现他正被一只游走球追得上下逃窜。哈利立刻调转扫帚，朝金色飞贼的方向飞去。  
　　  
　　温伯黄蜂队还在不停地得分。他们很快赶超了苹果地银箭队，把比分差距拉到了110。哈利离金色飞贼还有20英尺的时候对方找球手也加入了追逐，他在哈利的身后伸长了胳膊，想要拽哈利的扫帚。  
　　  
　　哈利不可能给他这个机会。他催动着扫帚，在前方侧旋一圈向下俯冲，把对方甩在了身后。  
　　  
　　他离金色飞贼越来越近了，甚至能听见这小东西振翅时发出的嗡嗡声。哈利伸出了手，金色飞贼只离他的指尖一尺之遥。  
　　  
　　赛场上所有人都注意到了这一幕。德拉科屏息盯着他，看见男人从扫帚上站了起来，向前一扑。  
　　  
　　哈利在空中翻转了一圈，又落回到他的扫帚上。扫帚载着他向地面坠落，忽然停了。  
　　  
　　哈利从扫帚上直起身，举起了手中的东西。温伯黄蜂队也恰好投进了最后一颗球。  
　　  
　　比赛结束了。苹果地银箭队以270比260微弱的优势赢得了比赛。  
　　  
　　场馆一时间涌起的声浪甚至打破了德拉科的闭耳塞听咒。他不由得蹲下身捂住了耳朵，整个赛场上充斥着“哈利·波特”的名字，人们为他欢呼着，无数支银箭射向空中，一时间下起了银色的流星雨。  
　　  
　　德拉科看见哈利在空中转着圈，向所有穿淡蓝色衣服的人举起金色飞贼示意。流星雨落在保护罩上，让赛场被一层银色的光球笼罩着。空中慢慢形成了一支新的银箭，这支箭比任何一支都来得巨大，它像一把利刃，对准了防护罩中悬停的哈利。  
　　  
　　人们都期待着银箭能射中哈利的位置，让球场被银光笼罩，给予他最热烈的褒奖。银箭旋转着朝哈利进发，在它飞到一半时德拉科听见了一个声音。一道红色光束从某个地方发出来，钻进了银箭的箭头。  
　　  
　　德拉科忽然明白了这支箭的含义。那些人等的就是这一刻，他们要在哈利最辉煌最无防备的时刻将他杀死，让他从天堂坠落地狱，再也没有翻身的可能。  
　　  
　　时间仿佛停滞了。德拉科站起身，一脚踏出了包厢。他在空中转身，面对着哈利的方向，喊出了这辈子最坚定的一个咒语。  
　　  
　　“盔甲护身。”  
　　  
　　柔和的白光从他的杖尖发出，朝空中的男人飞去。德拉科在下坠，他的身体穿过防护罩，魔法钻进他的皮肤，在他的血管之中游走。德拉科失去了痛觉，只看见那束白光飞向了哈利，将他包裹起来。  
　　  
　　这是他失去意识前看到的最后画面。  
　　  
　　之后，银箭穿破了防护网。它带着无人可挡的气势穿透了哈利，在人们巨大的惊叫声中消失，只剩下一个白色的光球，在空中急速掉落，砸在草地上。  
　　  
　　人群中哗然一片。地面上的傲罗迅速冲向哈利，发现他在光球中闭着眼，完好无损地躺在草地上，身边是他的扫帚。  
　　  
　　白色光球砰然炸裂。  
　　  
　　   
　　  
　　Ep.6  
　　  
　　圣芒戈魔法伤病医院一向人声鼎沸，但最近格外拥挤。  
　　  
　　英联赛最后一场的事故震惊了整个巫师届，所有人都知道了哈利·波特，他们的战争英雄在一次魁地奇比赛中被人当众从空中击落，幸好他得到了及时的保护，才没有摔断脖子。负责安保的傲罗免不了被问责，但好在哈利·波特本人出面，肯定了傲罗们的工作。虽然对外宣称他没有受伤，哈利还是被强制性地留在了圣芒戈住院查看。这也让本就工作繁忙的医院更加热闹了，因为总有人想偷偷潜入病房，看望一下他们的英雄。  
　　  
　　英雄现在正在五楼最后一间不存在的病房里，接受他的好友们狂轰乱炸的“关心”。  
　　  
　　“我简直不敢相信你受伤了。”赫敏第七次说道，“而我竟然只能眼睁睁地看着你掉下去，哦，哈利！”她尖叫一声，把脸埋进手里哭泣。卢娜在一旁坐着，递给她纸巾。  
　　  
　　“别太自责，赫敏。”哈利正坐在病床上，他试图下床安慰好友，被赫敏一个眼神钉在床上。他只好缩缩手脚，把自己裹进被子里：“我还好好的呢，有人救了我。”  
　　  
　　“他们查出来是谁了吗？”  
　　  
　　哈利张张嘴，说：“不知道。”他心里隐约有个猜想，但很快将它抛到了脑后。毕竟那是他不愿去提及的名字，而哈利也不相信他会这么做。  
　　  
　　就在此时，门口传来了响动。赫敏和卢娜也抬头看去，丹尼斯有些局促地站在门口，手里捧着一束小雏菊。  
　　  
　　“你好点了吗？”他露出一个腼腆的笑，轻手轻脚地走到哈利身边，他似乎是想拥抱哈利的，但他握了握拳，只是把雏菊放在了床头，找了把椅子坐下。  
　　  
　　他看起来想谈谈，这是哈利接收到的唯一信号。他立刻给坐在一旁的两位女士使了个眼色，赫敏会意，找了个借口拉着卢娜离开了。  
　　  
　　丹尼斯不擅长聊天，在哈利贴心地换了几个话题都得不到回应后，病床上的男人不得不闭上了嘴巴，假装看卢娜带来的最新一期《唱唱反调》。过了一会儿，他终于听见丹尼斯吞吞吐吐地开口：“对不起，哈利。在你昏迷的时候我想了很多，关于你，关于我们。”  
　　  
　　哈利放下了杂志，发现丹尼斯的眼睛里泛着泪花。年轻的男孩揪着袖口，低下头说道：“我很高兴能和你再见面，哈利，也很高兴和你约会。我尽力想要投入这段关系，但是我摆脱不了我哥哥的影子，你每次看我的神情，都会让我想到我哥哥对我描述你的样子。他是那么崇拜你，劝我一起加入DA，甚至还……”  
　　  
　　“别说了。”哈利打断了他。他下床走向丹尼斯，抱住了已经泪流满面的男孩。这是横在他和丹尼斯之间的一根刺，柯林·克里维，那个在霍格沃茨战役中早逝的年轻男孩。  
　　  
　　“我本来以为我能应付这个的，但是我看见你摔下去的时候，我想起了我哥哥。”他揪住哈利的衣襟，边哭边道，“我不想再看到有人……”  
　　  
　　“嘘——”哈利轻轻拍着他的头，阻止了他的自白。这已经足够了，他安抚着丹尼斯，知道这段勉强维系的感情走到了终结。但意外的，他得到了解脱。  
　　  
　　和丹尼斯独处时的不适感消失了，当哈利把他当作朋友来看待时，这种距离显然让彼此都感到轻松。丹尼斯在哭过之后镇定了许多，他羞赧地朝哈利道歉，小声祝他早日康复。  
　　  
　　实际上哈利根本没受伤，但所有人都表现得他像脆弱的瓷器，一碰就碎。他哭笑不得地接受了丹尼斯的祝福，送他离开。走廊人不多，只有来来回回跑动的护士和治疗师。哈利想了想，以防万一给自己施了个变形术。  
　　  
　　他对着镜子确认自己伪装好了才偷偷溜出了病房，哈利大摇大摆地走过人群，好奇地打量着躺在病房里的人们。他之前在这里见到过纳威的父母，这可不是什么好体验。想到这里，他决定去楼顶找赫敏和卢娜透透气。  
　　  
　　顶楼的茶座十分冷清，哈利一眼就看见赫敏背对着他坐着，身边是一个穿着傲罗大衣的红发男人。哈利悄悄走过去，想要给他一个惊喜。他伸出手想拍男人的肩膀，却听见他说道：“确实是德拉科·马尔福救了他。有个被抢了望远镜的家伙说的，他亲眼看见马尔福朝空中施了咒，一脚踏空掉下了包厢。”  
　　  
　　“什么？！”  
　　  
　　罗恩·韦斯莱吓得从座位上跳了起来。他回头看了一眼哈利，勉强把他的名字咽回去：“嘿，伙计，我的心都要跳出来了！”  
　　  
　　哈利还沉浸在他带来的消息中，他看了一眼赫敏，她的脸上也满是困惑。  
　　  
　　“你为什么不坐下来，来一杯薄荷茶呢？”卢娜忽然开口道，她轻巧地招来一个茶杯，将飘荡着热气的薄荷茶递上前。还在震惊中的哈利顺从地接过了杯子，坐在了她身边。  
　　  
　　“我们给马尔福的魔杖用了闪回咒，他的最后一个咒语确实是盔甲护身。”罗恩又拾起了这个话题，“可他为什么这么做？”他把这个问题抛给了哈利，但当事人并没有回答。  
　　  
　　哈利没有答案。德拉科·马尔福和他之间的感情可能有很多种，但没有一种能解释为什么他会救哈利。或许有一种。他心底有个声音说道，你知道的，最不可能又是你最期待的那一种。  
　　  
　　“你和马尔福有过联系吗？”罗恩的声音仿佛从天外传来。哈利看了他一眼，正想要点头，赫敏出声提醒他：“哈利！”  
　　  
　　他如梦初醒，想起来赫敏与自己的约定，摇头：“我不知道。马尔福怎么说？”  
　　  
　　“他没法说。他从包厢掉下去的时候昏迷了，虽然防护罩的缓冲让他不至于摔断了脊椎，但所有咒语都击中了他，我们找到他的时候简直……”罗恩顿了顿，脸上竟然露出了一丝同情，“就好像他吃光了韦斯莱笑话商店里所有恶作剧糖果一样。”  
　　  
　　他说到这里，又补充了一句：“他就在魔咒伤害科躺着呢，和你一个楼层。你想去看看他吗？”  
　　  
　　哈利犹豫了，他求助般看向赫敏，女孩理所当然地摇头。她不惜一切代价希望哈利能切断一切与德拉科·马尔福有关的联系，但看在德拉科救了他的份上，哈利说不出“不”字。  
　　  
　　“我不敢相信，你竟然会同情马尔福。”赫敏抱怨她的未婚夫，“我以为你会是最讨厌他的那一个。”  
　　  
　　“我确实讨厌他，但是他救了哈利。”罗恩耸耸肩，“我只是实话实说，赫敏，这应该值得一句‘谢谢’。”他说完忍不住做了个“呕”的表情。  
　　  
　　赫敏没法反驳他，又不能告诉罗恩实情，只能坐在那里生闷气。她的未婚夫不知道自己做错了什么，想要求助哈利，可哈利也沉浸在自己的世界里。罗恩不抱希望地看了一眼卢娜，疯姑娘早就不知道神游到哪里去了。  
　　  
　　这片诡异的沉默持续了没多久，哈利终于开口了：“你说的没错。”他忽略了赫敏的惊呼，站起身。  
　　  
　　无论出于何种原因，他都应该朝德拉科道谢。这个男人在赛前警告过他，甚至在哈利怀疑之后还救了他一命。就当作是借口吧，哈利自暴自弃地想到，他确实需要和德拉科谈谈。他本以为自己很了解德拉科，但最近发生的事已经超出了他的界限。  
　　  
　　他想知道德拉科·马尔福究竟想要什么。  
　　  
　　赫敏还要阻止他，卢娜却说道：“他已经做了决定，赫敏。”  
　　  
　　“谢谢，卢娜。”哈利满怀歉意地看了一眼赫敏，他知道女孩是真的关心他，可是他无法不理会德拉科。  
　　  
　　罗恩对此一无所知，他不明白一眨眼间赫敏和哈利打起了哑迷，而卢娜也似乎知道隐情，只有他被蒙在鼓里：“嘿，到底发生了什么？你们是不是有事瞒着我？”  
　　  
　　“没有。”他的未婚妻和他最好的朋友异口同声地说道。  
　　  
　　   
　　  
　　Ep.7  
　　  
　　德拉科做了一个很长的梦。  
　　  
　　年幼的他站在窗前，窗台上是一只快要冻死了的小鸟。他犹豫着，想要把小鸟带进屋子里取暖，却怕窗台上的雪脏了他的睡衣。他身后的卢修斯·马尔福敲了敲手杖，无名的风卷起雪花和那可怜的小生物，把它丢进了夜色里。窗户猛然关上，吓得他想要倒退。卢修斯有力的大手抓着他的肩膀，让他动弹不得。  
　　  
　　“别脏了你的手。”他父亲说道。  
　　  
　　德拉科似懂非懂地点头。卢修斯紧紧搂着他，把他送进了纳西莎的怀里。他在母亲温暖的怀抱里，抬起头悄悄看了一眼空无一物的窗台。  
　　  
　　他坐在餐桌前吃着豌豆泥，听着他父亲高谈阔论。  
　　  
　　“……如果哈利·波特真的只是个普通的婴儿，他怎么可能会击退黑魔王？邓布利多把他送走就是最好的证明：他想要这个黑巫师远离我们，在麻瓜的世界长大。这样哈利·波特就能成长为和他一样喜欢泥巴种的疯子，但是完全浪费了他的天赋。”  
　　  
　　卢修斯放下酒杯，忽然对他说道。  
　　  
　　“他会和你一起入学，儿子，不要错过这个机会。”  
　　  
　　烂熟的豌豆泥使他说不出话，德拉科狼狈地吞下食物，爆发出一阵剧烈的咳嗽。卢修斯厌恶地看了他一眼，转过头去。  
　　  
　　他躺在四柱床上，兴奋得睡不着觉。霍格沃茨的一切都是如此迷人，这座城堡比他想象中的还要美妙一百倍。美味的食物，温暖的床铺，还有新认识的朋友，这些都在他的预料之中。  
　　  
　　除了哈利·波特。他咬牙切齿地想到，他竟然和泥巴种、黄鼠狼混在一起！他甚至分到了格兰芬多！他应该是属于斯莱特林，属于黑魔法的！  
　　  
　　到底是哪里出了错？大名鼎鼎的黑巫师哈利·波特本应该和他成为朋友的，但他却拒绝了德拉科。  
　　  
　　我不会放过他的。这是德拉科入睡前的最后一个念头。  
　　  
　　他站在礼堂中央，狠狠地盯着波特。“害怕了？”他轻声说道。  
　　  
　　“你做梦吧。”波特从嘴边挤出这几个字，这让德拉科感到兴奋。  
　　  
　　他和哈利·波特平等地站在一起，波特终于看见他了。  
　　  
　　格兰芬多的长桌边围了一群人，焦点是该死的波特。他拿着一把来源不明的火弩箭，所有人都在看他。  
　　  
　　德拉科不能朝他爸爸要新的飞天扫帚了，卢修斯的宠爱是有限度的。他阴沉地盯着波特脸上刺眼的笑容，终于忍不住上前讥讽。  
　　  
　　“你对付那把扫帚没问题吧，波特？”  
　　  
　　波特漫不经心地应付他。德拉科又说道：“它有许多特殊性能，是不是？真可惜它没有带着降落伞——以防你跟一个摄魂怪靠得太近。”  
　　  
　　波特抬起头看了他一眼。德拉科没听见他说了什么，他很高兴波特肯拿正眼看他了。  
　　  
　　德拉科穿着他母亲准备的黑天鹅绒高领礼服长袍，一步步走上台阶。潘西几乎挂在了他的身上，但德拉科没在意。他走到人群中站定，看见波特身边站着个穿艳粉色长袍的姑娘。他认出来那是帕瓦蒂·佩蒂尔，一个喜欢傻笑的格兰芬多学生。  
　　  
　　波特的眼光可真烂。他在心中得意地想着，潘西抓着他的胳膊更紧了。  
　　  
　　德拉科看了一眼身边的女孩，嫌弃地挣开了她的手。  
　　  
　　……  
　　  
　　德拉科站在黑暗之中，童年与少年时代在他的眼前如走马观花般交替着。他看见自己或哭或笑地喊着波特的名字，咬牙切齿地，意得志满地，惊慌失措地，冷静自持地。  
　　  
　　他第一次觉得潘西的话是对的。他病得太久了，久到他不觉得这是一种病。它蛰伏在德拉科的血液里，随着年岁的增长越发顽固。  
　　  
　　它甚至能操控德拉科的意志。当德拉科坐在扶手椅里，看着站在客厅中面容扭曲的男孩时，他想起了那只窗台上奄奄一息的小鸟。  
　　  
　　它那么脆弱，生死都在德拉科的一念之间。  
　　  
　　他第一次违背了父母的意志，很微弱，但他做到了。波特挣脱了束缚，他要逃走。德拉科跪在地上捂着鲜血淋漓的脸时，透过指缝他看见哈利朝他跑来，夺走了他手中的魔杖。他说不清自己是不是把魔杖递给了哈利，但他看见哈利逃脱时，心底松了一口气。  
　　  
　　仿佛他记忆里的小鸟在寒风中活了下去，展翅消失在夜色里。  
　　  
　　战后很长一段时间里他都没有见到过哈利，潜伏在他身体里的病毒也在脊椎中沉睡，等到下一次春天的到来时复苏。他太习惯隐藏自己的情绪了，以至于他再见到哈利时，下意识带上了面具。他擅长撒谎，连自己都骗了过去。  
　　  
　　直到那天。  
　　  
　　他站在包厢里仰望着空中的哈利时，德拉科知道那只小鸟又回来了。它快乐地啾啾叫着，鼓动着德拉科跟着它走。  
　　  
　　他踏出了一步，坠了下去。  
　　  
　　他终于明白自己对波特的执念早已贯穿大半个人生，甚至还在延续下去。  
　　  
　　哈利像是一种毒品，一种渗透他骨髓的海洛因。他让德拉科变得软弱，变得上瘾。  
　　  
　　他的复仇还未展开就已经失败了。  
　　  
　　潘西和布雷斯的对话在他耳边断断续续，德拉科闭着眼，他知道自己在梦里，但却不愿醒来。渐渐地，声音消失了。四周静悄悄的，他在如水夜色中睁开了眼。  
　　  
　　病床前站着一个幽暗的身影。哈利站在德拉科的床前发呆，发梢还带着变形咒失效后尚未褪去的浅浅金色。  
　　  
　　德拉科的左脚被高高吊起，以一种怪异的姿势垂在空中。他的双手都裹在石膏里，搭在胸前，右小臂上的纱布还渗着血迹。蛰人咒已经被解除了，德拉科的脸也恢复了往日的轮廓，只是一贯苍白瘦削的脸上布满了发亮的红疹，那些密密麻麻的小红点从他的脸上一直延伸至脖子，消失在敞开的领口中。哈利仔细回想着保护罩都有那些咒语，没有意识到病床上的男人已经醒了。  
　　  
　　他的视线和德拉科的相对，哈利才惊觉自己被发现了。他和德拉科僵持着，在德拉科戏谑的目光中忍不住撇开了视线。  
　　  
　　“我欠你一句‘谢谢’。”他低下头说道。  
　　  
　　半晌，那个冷冷的、拖着长腔的声音响起来了：“我以为你的命还能再值钱些，大难不死的男孩。”  
　　  
　　哈利抬起头，看着眼前的男人。他似笑非笑地看着哈利，仿佛在谈一笔生意：“一句‘谢谢’就想打发我，波特，你是在施舍吗？”  
　　  
　　“那你想要什么？”哈利问道，“钱？权？还是名声？”  
　　  
　　他像等待审判的囚徒，德拉科·马尔福从来不懂得适可而止，他只会想要的更多，比如说让哈利退回到他床伴的位置，或者以此为要挟，让哈利在地狱里陷得更深。  
　　  
　　如果是这样的话，他会答应吗？  
　　  
　　哈利脑海中隐约有个回答，但他把它埋进了心底。  
　　  
　　“我要你。”德拉科的回答很简短，他露出了一个不怀好意的笑容，得意洋洋地看着哈利，“这就是我的复仇，波特。你欠我一条命。”  
　　  
　　哈利如鲠在喉。这个答案简单得出乎意料，他想过很多个可能，也许德拉科是出于未泯的良心想要救他——像多年前在马尔福庄园那样，或者是出于对名声的渴望，一个拯救了救世主的好名声，又或者，是哈利觉得最不可能，却最期待的那个可能。  
　　  
　　但他拒绝猜测。先开口就是认输了，哈利告诉自己，而他不想在德拉科手下一败涂地。  
　　  
　　“我不明白。”他干巴巴地说道。  
　　  
　　“让我说清楚些。首先，你得支付所有的医药费，我不会出一个纳特。”  
　　  
　　“这当然。”  
　　  
　　“其次，我需要有人服侍我。”  
　　  
　　“什么？”  
　　  
　　德拉科夸张地扶住了额头：“我的家养小精灵不在，谁来照顾我呢？梅林知道，我奄奄一息地躺在这里，到底是因为谁——”  
　　  
　　“我会做的。”哈利从牙缝里迸出这几个字。  
　　  
　　德拉科满意地坐直了身体。他费力地挥动着打满石膏的手臂，摆正坐姿，好让自己看起来不那么滑稽。他清清嗓子，假惺惺地说：“我现在有点渴了。”  
　　  
　　哈利只好走到床头，给他倒了一杯水。德拉科看见他直愣愣地递出水杯，又说道：“我的胳膊……”哈利不得不坐上床沿，把水杯凑到德拉科的嘴边。他看着德拉科的嘴唇沾了一下水就抿起来了，一脸不情愿的样子。  
　　  
　　他把水杯放回床头，对德拉科怒目而视。后者四顾了一圈，说道：“让我看看……这儿可真小，还这么脏。”他厌恶地扫视着各个角落，视线转回到哈利身上。  
　　  
　　“不知道是不是还有更好的套间呢？”他慢吞吞地感叹道，打量着哈利的衣服，这只换来哈利更愤怒的瞪视。  
　　  
　　他咬牙切齿地说道：“我会照顾到你出院的。”  
　　  
　　德拉科给了他一个完美的假笑。  
　　  
　　Ep.8  
　　  
　　赫敏似乎已经猜到了哈利的决定，她没有反对，只是私下告诫哈利别对马尔福太好。反而是罗恩更支持哈利，虽然他总觉得马尔福在得寸进尺。  
　　  
　　红发的大高个儿在归还德拉科魔杖的时候还在抱怨哈利对他太好了：“我是说，他救了你没错，可我们也救过他好几次了，没见着他感恩过。”  
　　  
　　哈利无言以对，只能转移话题。  
　　  
　　案子在罗恩的手上进展得挺快，德拉科爽快地指认了那两名巫师，傲罗们立刻出动将两人捉拿归案，只是在审讯过程中有些胶着。有人坚持认为这之后有更大的阴谋，也有人说这只是一场球迷间的争斗，但这已经不是哈利关心的范围了。  
　　  
　　尽管对外宣布他还在康复中，哈利还是决定接受卢娜的采访，好让大众知道他的消息。只有治疗师和他的朋友们依旧不允许他出院，哈利索性给自己放了个假，当作赢得了联赛冠军的奖励。球赛上的风波逐渐平息，他只觉得一切都在慢慢变好。  
　　  
　　除了德拉科。  
　　  
　　想到这里，他深深叹一口气。在德拉科的要求下他和哈利住进了同一间病房，接着他就开始字面意义上的要求哈利服侍他了。一日三餐，还有换洗衣服都要交给哈利，毫不含糊。  
　　  
　　哈利的解决办法是被遗忘在霍格沃茨厨房里的克利切。这只家养小精灵在听说是服务马尔福家的主人时还特别高兴，比伺候哈利更加尽心。这让哈利多少有些郁闷，但更令人郁闷的是往日的斯莱特林们的造访。  
　　  
　　潘西·帕金森和布雷斯·扎比尼出现的最频繁，他们经常莫名其妙地看着哈利，潘西的目光中甚至有一丝怜悯。哈利上一次不小心打断他们对话的时候听见潘西和德拉科提到了他的名字，但斯莱特林女孩见到他就立刻闭嘴了。  
　　  
　　“你妈妈怎么没来看你？”哈利指挥着茶盘和糕点飘进房间，好奇地问道。  
　　  
　　“我告诉她我有一个临时旅行。糖，波特。”德拉科努努嘴，示意哈利再往他的茶杯里加块方糖。哈利瞥了一眼躺在床上满脸红疹的男人，满足了他的要求。  
　　  
　　德拉科手臂上的石膏还没拆，他心安理得地享受着哈利递到嘴边的茶，说道：“司康饼。”  
　　  
　　“那个不是替你准备的。”哈利把糕点收了起来，“今天是我的访客时间。”  
　　  
　　“韦斯莱还是格兰杰？”德拉科厌恶地皱起眉头。  
　　  
　　“都不是，是卢娜。”  
　　  
　　“卢娜·洛夫古德？”德拉科挑起半边眉毛。哈利正忙着给自己的茶里加牛奶，没注意到德拉科的表情：“她是个拉文克劳，我的好朋友。”  
　　  
　　“哦……《唱唱反调》。”德拉科若有所思。墙上的挂钟忽然响了，哈利看了一眼，惊觉是德拉科换药的时间，他再三强调不准德拉科碰水果塔和司康饼才匆匆下楼。  
　　  
　　哈利并没有立刻回到病房。他在下楼取药时不小心被人识破了伪装，巫师们纷纷围住了他，七嘴八舌地探听他的近况。等他想办法逃回五楼时，卢娜已经坐在房间里等他了。  
　　  
　　把卢娜·洛夫古德和德拉科·马尔福放在一起似乎不是个糟糕的决定。哈利惊讶地看着德拉科靠在床头，维持着礼貌的沉默。卢娜坐在一旁，好奇地打量着狼狈的哈利。  
　　  
　　“在楼下引起了一点骚乱。”哈利把药剂搁在柜子上，解释道。他朝卢娜问好，一眼瞥见她身后干干净净的茶盘。他朝德拉科瞪去，男人无辜地撇开视线，伸出舌头舔掉了嘴角的糕渣。  
　　  
　　“我想我们可以换个地方聊天，卢娜。”他一字一顿地说道。  
　　  
　　“有什么见不得人的对话吗？”德拉科立刻看向他。  
　　  
　　“没错。”哈利干脆地宣布道，他不等德拉科再出声，就把好友带了出去。卢娜跟着他来到茶室时，坐下来问的第一句话是：“你很喜欢马尔福吗？”  
　　  
　　哈利愣住了，他不明白她是从哪看出来的。  
　　  
　　“你和他在一起很轻松。”卢娜探究的目光停留在他的脸上，“看起来很生动。”  
　　  
　　“大概吧。”哈利含糊地应着，聪明的女巫看出了他不愿深入这个话题，便体贴地开始了采访。这么多年来，哈利只信任《唱唱反调》，在成为体育明星后，与卢娜的关系也越发亲密。他熟稔地回答卢娜的各种问题，胃里却像被人缓缓灌满了铅。  
　　  
　　她的话点醒了哈利，让他察觉到自己答应德拉科无赖要求的原因：他还对德拉科抱有幻想。也许正是这一点让赫敏不愿再劝阻他，你是无法叫醒一个装睡的人的。哈利对自己说道。  
　　  
　　他在假装自己很好。  
　　  
　　但是连卢娜都看出来了的事实，德拉科会看不出来吗？说不定他还会因为能继续利用哈利而洋洋自得呢。  
　　  
　　和卢娜分别后，哈利独自坐在原地陷入了自我厌恶中。他痛恨无法摆脱德拉科的自己，又侥幸猜想也许德拉科并没有看出他还对德拉科念念不忘。  
　　  
　　他回到病房时还在思考着自己应该怎么办，他是如此专注，甚至没看见德拉科正在手忙脚乱地合上一本不知道从哪翻出来的《唱唱反调》。  
　　  
　　哈利的反常引起了德拉科的注意。他不明白为什么哈利会对他忽冷忽热，可能刚才还在聊着比赛，一转眼就冷下脸走开了。他有种感觉，哈利在躲着他。  
　　  
　　这种奇特的关系在德拉科一天天的痊愈中维持着，而哈利的休假终于到了尾声。他找不到更多借口留在圣芒戈和德拉科挤在同一间病房里，这也促使他最终下定了决心离开。  
　　  
　　德拉科身上因魔法导致的红疹已经褪去了，其他魔咒的效力也逐渐消失，他左腿和左臂的骨头已经完全愈合，只有因为撕咬咒而流血不止的右手还缠着厚厚的绷带。在他能够行动自如地照顾自己以后，哈利宣布他是时候离开了。  
　　  
　　他猜得到哈利的决定，干脆地同意了。这反而让哈利吃惊，他似乎以为德拉科会无赖地要求他继续留在身边忍受折磨。哈利离开时疑惑的表情完全取悦了德拉科，他半躺在柔软的床上，用完好的那只手上下抛着书。  
　　  
　　哈利太好懂了，他的喜怒哀乐都写在脸上。他会因为德拉科的过度靠近感到苦恼，也会因为德拉科的忽视而沮丧，他观察德拉科，但德拉科也在观察他。  
　　  
　　他在试探哈利的底线，看他能够多大程度地忍受自己的存在。  
　　  
　　德拉科得意地盘算着接下来的行动，他对哈利势在必得。  
　　  
　　想甩掉我？绝不。  
　　  
　　他在哈利·波特身上花费的十几年，得让哈利赔上一辈子。  
　　  
　　   
　　  
　　Ep.9  
　　  
　　哈利的回归受到了热烈的欢呼。他的遇袭冲淡了夺冠的喜悦，所有人都担心着哈利的安危，他们甚至没能举办庆功宴。黄金找球手兼球队老板立刻拍板补上了宴会，这才让苹果地银箭队的第28次联赛夺冠得到了迟来的庆祝。  
　　  
　　傲罗办公室在不久后公布了联赛决赛突发事件的调查结果，他们证实了温伯黄蜂队的部分球员也参与策划了此案，魔法运动体育司将它降级为B级球队，牵涉其中的球员也被终身禁赛。  
　　  
　　哈利重新回到赛场上时，对着飞天扫帚发誓他从今天开始只字不提德拉科·马尔福。他还在思考如果提到了该怎么办，一只手搭上了哈利的肩膀。  
　　  
　　“你有邀请谁来观看训练吗？”伍德问道，“那个人站在看台上很久了，他还挺眼熟的。”  
　　  
　　哈利抬头望去，只见一个金色头发的男巫站在那里，右胳膊还吊在胸前。他看见哈利的视线，甚至还有心情朝他挥挥手。  
　　  
　　去他妈的只字不提。哈利内心咒骂着，他不明白德拉科·马尔福怎么还能出现在他的面前？  
　　  
　　“慢着，我好像见过他……那是德拉科·马尔福吗，原来的斯莱特林找球手？你们竟然成了朋友！”伍德盯着德拉科，问他。  
　　  
　　哈利含糊地应着，他实在不想去解释自己和德拉科·马尔福之间的关系。如果说德拉科曾救过他，伍德一定会相信他和德拉科建立了深厚的友谊的。但如果他不说，该如何解释他和德拉科还保持着联系呢？  
　　  
　　“训练吧，奥利弗。”他打断了伍德的追问，骑上扫帚飞了起来。  
　　  
　　哈利试图在训练上集中注意力，但看台上的观众实在是刺眼。他们为什么不在治疗马尔福的时候顺便把他头发给剃了呢，哈利恶毒地想到，这样他就不会把德拉科头发的闪光当作金色飞贼了。  
　　  
　　考虑到哈利还在恢复期，伍德给他安排的任务不算重，哈利得以分神思考德拉科来球场的动机。他飞了一天也就想了德拉科·马尔福一整天，完全忘记了早上训练前发过的毒誓。  
　　  
　　训练结束时哈利刻意回避了看台上的目光，他匆匆走进更衣室放好扫帚，打开了衣柜。  
　　  
　　衣柜打开的一瞬间他立刻想要把柜门关回去，但里面塞得太满了，他根本来不及关上门。当他的队友们有说有笑地走进来时，看到了被淹没在玫瑰花瓣里的找球手。  
　　  
　　哈利恨不得找个地洞钻进去。他不得不在队友们善意的嘲笑中快速找出了自己的衣服套上，对着满屋子的花瓣来了个清理一新。  
　　  
　　他现在，立刻，马上需要联系前台，把德拉科·马尔福拉入黑名单。  
　　  
　　哈利到达前台的时候已经有人在等他了。他盯着始作俑者，后者则在满怀杀意的眼光中露出一个亲切的笑来。  
　　  
　　“晚上好，哈利。你今天的表现可真棒，要一起吃个晚饭吗？”德拉科·马尔福假惺惺地开口邀请他，无辜得像只没有偷钱的嗅嗅。  
　　  
　　“我宁愿对着马桶吃饭也不愿对着你——起码马桶还能冲走我的呕吐物。”  
　　  
　　“相信我你会愿意的，我们可不是‘普通’的朋友关系。”德拉科暧昧地说道，他瞥一眼站在前台瑟瑟发抖的女巫，“别怕，他只是太开心了，毕竟我送了他那么多玫瑰花。”  
　　  
　　奥利弗·伍德走出魁地奇球场时正好听到了最后一句，他惊讶地看了一眼哈利和德拉科，似乎懂了些什么。他身后跟着三三两两出来的球员们，还在讨论是哪个狂热的球迷送的大礼。  
　　  
　　“我正好想尝试一家新开的餐馆。”德拉科提高了音量，好让所有人都听见他的邀约，“听说他们的鹰嘴豆和烤肠做得特别好。怎么样，当作祝贺你归队的约会？”  
　　  
　　他亲热地用左手搂住哈利的肩膀，把他死死扣在怀里。哈利想要挣扎，但德拉科满是纱布的右手还在胸口晃动呢。哈利只能朝他的队友们发出求救信号，但显然大家都误会了他。在德拉科来之前所有人都知道他和丹尼斯曾经约会过但没能成功，此时出现了新的约会，自然以为他开始了下一段感情。  
　　  
　　哈利眼睁睁地看着队友们的脸上露出会意的笑容，微笑着朝他告别。  
　　  
　　“卑鄙。”他低声说道。  
　　  
　　“多谢夸奖。”  
　　  
　　但这还只是个开始。哈利在第一次晚餐后警告了德拉科不要得寸进尺，男人满口答应，第二天依旧出现在训练场的看台上。  
　　  
　　“他可真对你上心。”击球手伊莎贝拉飞过哈利身边时用一种梦幻的口气感叹道，而哈利只想抢过她手中的球棍给德拉科来上一击。  
　　  
　　这简直是性骚扰。  
　　  
　　“你可以拒绝我的。”德拉科·马尔福笨拙地用左手切着盘子里的牛排，黑椒汁溅得到处都是。哈利看不过去，只能憋着怒火把他的盘子端过来替他切块。  
　　  
　　“这是你想出来的新的折磨手段吗？”他把盘子推回去，德拉科给了他一个微笑。  
　　  
　　“不，这是情趣。”德拉科·马尔福笑眯眯地说道，把切得刚好大小的牛肉块塞进嘴里。  
　　  
　　这也不是说他们的“约会”总是这么煎熬。哈利在约会这个单词上打了个引号，因为有些时候德拉科·马尔福也没那么令人讨厌。他会在用餐的时候和哈利聊一些近期看过的书，或者听来的逸闻趣事。哈利不得不承认这个男人很了解他的喜好，每次带他去的地方都很符合哈利的口味。  
　　  
　　也许哈利本身没有察觉，当他半推半就地答应了德拉科几次邀请后，“他和德拉科·马尔福在约会”这件事也就被众人盖了章。  
　　  
　　哈利本来不敢把他和德拉科见面的事情告诉赫敏，他觉得女孩肯定会对他失望的。可是除了赫敏他想不到其他求助人选。他硬着头皮拜访了赫敏和罗恩的公寓，想办法支开了罗恩，找赫敏单独听听她的意见。  
　　  
　　赫敏正在制作他们俩的婚礼请帖，哈利挥动着魔杖，替她把缎带打成蝴蝶结，固定在烫银的卡片上，吞吞吐吐地描述了德拉科这段时间的所作所为。他甚至准备好接受赫敏的怒火。但意外地，赫敏并没有生气。  
　　  
　　和哈利一样，赫敏也十分困惑。她没有告诉哈利的是，马尔福曾经来找过她。尽管态度依旧傲慢，他难得没有对赫敏恶言相向，而是隐晦地打听哈利的喜好。出于对哈利的维护她选择了拒绝马尔福，现在，当哈利犹豫地求助于她时，赫敏终于意识到最不可能的事情正在发生：德拉科·马尔福在为他改变。  
　　  
　　她应该鼓励哈利吗？赫敏看着他，她早已习惯哈利成熟果断的样子，可现在这个苦恼的男人却和她记忆中的青春期男孩毫无差别。  
　　  
　　“也许，你该直接问他。”赫敏终于松口，哈利瞬间亮起来的眼神让她忍不住笑起来：“你不用获得我的许可，哈利。我只是希望你能够自己决定该怎么做，不要让他牵着鼻子走。你知道的，我们只希望你能快乐。”  
　　  
　　哈利给了她一个拥抱作为回答。  
　　  
　　   
　　  
　　Ep.10  
　　  
　　德拉科的右手痊愈的那天接到了哈利的晚餐邀请。他相信这是哈利放软姿态的信号，一天都沉浸在喜悦中。他花了整整一天细心打扮自己，还取出了他最好的一瓶藏酒。  
　　  
　　这会是德拉科第一次进入哈利的家。在此之前，他们只在邦瑟路的那栋小楼里幽会过。德拉科后知后觉地发现他除了哈利的身体对他一无所知，还为此补看了不少过期的《唱唱反调》。当然，他是绝不会告诉哈利的，德拉科打算把这个秘密一直带进棺材里。  
　　  
　　他在镜子前反复打量着自己的着装，确信他的袍子比之前的都要精致，每一件饰品都好好地待在它们应该在的地方。他要确保给哈利留下最好的印象，能让他心甘情愿地回到德拉科的身边。  
　　  
　　但实际上，哈利在打开门迎接他时没有什么特别的表情。他甚至有些僵硬地接过德拉科带来的酒，叫他把长袍挂在客厅的衣架上。  
　　  
　　“晚餐是我自己做的，没别的选择。”他硬邦邦地说着，身上还系着围裙。哈利说完便转身进了厨房，留下德拉科站在客厅里。但德拉科没有注意到哈利的反常，因为他的目光都被哈利的腰吸引了。  
　　  
　　男人穿着宽松的毛衣，转过身时围裙系带勒出了他精瘦的腰身，这让禁欲许久的德拉科忍不住想入非非。他摸了摸口袋里的小东西，忽然开始庆幸他早有准备。  
　　  
　　哈利的厨艺不算很好，但配上德拉科带来的红酒也十分美味。德拉科殷勤地替哈利续杯，直到他的脸上泛起了酡色。酒精让哈利软化，他在德拉科的诱导下渐渐放开了拘束（真奇怪，德拉科心想，一个人竟然会在自己家里感到拘束），两个人从餐桌转移到沙发上。  
　　  
　　德拉科贪婪地看着眼前的男人，他从未想过能和哈利靠这么近，不仅是身体上的，还有心理上的接近。他看着哈利因为他讲的笑话而大笑，那明亮的绿眼睛里闪动着的星光让德拉科目眩神迷。他只想更加接近哈利，好看清楚他眼中的每颗星星。  
　　  
　　他情不自禁地吻了哈利。  
　　  
　　德拉科接触到他唇瓣的那一刻，才意识到自己有多渴望哈利。他的手渐渐抚上了哈利的后颈，将他带进了自己的怀里。他品尝着哈利带着酒香的双唇，用舌尖描画着他唇瓣优美的形状，探索哈利唇齿间的缝隙，好让他能打开哈利的唇瓣，吻得更深些。  
　　  
　　哈利顺从地张开嘴接纳了他。这让德拉科更加情难自禁，他用力抱紧哈利，与他唇齿相缠，交换着微醺的唾液。  
　　  
　　一吻过后，哈利睁开了眼。他与德拉科鼻尖相碰，彼此呼吸纠缠在一起，在寂静的夜晚显得如此清晰。德拉科还想再吻他，但哈利伸手阻止了。  
　　  
　　“我有一个问题，德拉科。”两人额头相抵时，哈利气息不稳地开口道，“我们进行到了哪一步？”  
　　  
　　德拉科的呼吸一顿。他想起了很久以前他是如何站在哈利的面前，放下狠话，宣称要对哈利复仇的。那时他还把哈利的情感当作玩弄他的筹码，因为哈利的抽身离去而恼怒。  
　　  
　　可现在呢？  
　　  
　　他睁开眼，与哈利四目相对。哈利离他那么近，他甚至能细数哈利的每一根眼睫。翠绿的双眸里倒映着他模糊的面容，瞳孔幽深，里面藏着多少期待。  
　　  
　　在他的注视下，德拉科只觉得无所遁形。他曾经盘算过的无数计划在这深不见底的绿潭之中化为泡影，他丢盔弃甲，缴械投降。  
　　  
　　德拉科的沉默让哈利感到压抑，他望进德拉科的眼里，想在他的眼神中找到一丝肯定。这一瞬的时光是如此漫长，哈利甚至觉得已经过了一个世纪。  
　　  
　　他的勇气在德拉科的叹息中消磨殆尽。也许他不该这样轻易地问出口，让双方难堪。哈利移开了视线，他失去了呼吸，大脑一片空白。  
　　  
　　一只手伸过来，抚上了哈利的脸颊。他听见德拉科的声音在他耳边回荡。  
　　  
　　“我以为我们已经结束了约会。”德拉科温柔地耳语，“你觉得‘吾爱’这个称呼怎么样？”  
　　  
　　空气猛地涌进了哈利的胸腔。他大口喘气，肺部因为缺氧隐隐作疼。德拉科又给了他一个吻，体温从相连的唇瓣传来时，哈利才有了一丝真实的感觉。  
　　  
　　他想大笑，却又想痛哭，长久的暗恋终于结出了苦涩的果实，浸泡在疼痛中的心脏只有在离开苦海后才品尝得到痛楚的滋味。他和德拉科拥吻着，胸口却酸胀发痛。  
　　  
　　“好痛啊。”他呢喃着，捂住左胸。德拉科的手附在他的手上，隔着衣物轻抚着他的胸口。  
　　  
　　德拉科又打碎了他一次。哈利倒在沙发上，心脏仿佛被德拉科捏着，每一次跳动都像千万根钢丝在拉扯着他的心。  
　　  
　　密密麻麻的吻落在哈利的脸上，脖子上。一双手探进了他的毛衣，在他的肌肤上来回游走，德拉科解开他的扣子，将哈利的胸口暴露在空气中。  
　　  
　　“痛。”哈利轻声说道，他任由德拉科的吻落下。唇瓣印上哈利的胸口，如同吻在了哈利的心上。  
　　  
　　德拉科吻遍了哈利光裸的上身，双手在哈利的背部流连着，安抚他颤抖的身体。  
　　  
　　他的吻给了哈利一丝力气。哈利抬起手，把手伸进了德拉科敞开的领口。他贪婪地汲取着德拉科的体温，将男人得体的衬衫扯得七零八落。  
　　  
　　德拉科任由他撕扯着衣物，手已经伸进了哈利的裤子里。他握着哈利半硬的肉棒，逗弄着，享受着哈利断断续续的呻吟。他剥下哈利的裤子，将他的半身释放在空气中，爱怜地抚摸着哈利的性器。  
　　  
　　他跪下来，在哈利惊讶的目光中含了进去，他希望哈利能得到快乐。德拉科吞吐着口中的肉棒，舌尖轻啜着顶端，让哈利发出喜悦的哭喊。  
　　  
　　哈利的体液和德拉科的唾液混在一起，哈利股间的毛发湿漉漉的，散发着性爱的气息。他的手指插入德拉科的发间，逡巡着他柔软的发丝。  
　　  
　　他大声呻吟着，随着德拉科的吞咽而颤抖。高潮来临时他推开了男人，乳白的精液溅在德拉科的脸上，顺着他棱角分明的脸颊滑落。  
　　  
　　哈利爬起来吻住了德拉科。他套弄着德拉科硬得发烫的性器，引导他伸向自己的后庭。哈利的后穴早已火热柔软，他握住德拉科的手，让德拉科把手指伸了进去。  
　　  
　　德拉科单手搂住怀里的人，另一只手在他的身后抚弄着，扩张哈利的后穴。他像第一次做爱般，虔诚地亲吻着哈利，让自己的性器滑进了哈利紧致的小穴。  
　　  
　　“我爱你。”他轻声在哈利耳边低语，缓缓开始了律动。哈利的双腿紧紧夹住他的侧腰，随着德拉科的动作上下起伏。久违的性爱让两个人都有些控制不住，德拉科用力握住哈利的臀瓣，肉棒狠狠操进他的深处，他把头埋进哈利的肩窝里，在他的锁骨上留下噬咬的痕迹。  
　　  
　　哈利抓着他的后背，指甲在德拉科的身上留下一道道红痕，但他还觉得不够，哭着求德拉科操得更用力些。  
　　  
　　凌乱的衣物早就滑落在地，德拉科和哈利在沙发上尝尽了他们能想到的所有姿势，用亲吻和性爱来确定彼此的心意。  
　　  
　　他从来没有像现在这样感受到性爱的美妙。  
　　  
　　德拉科搂紧了哈利，在他的后颈上印下一串串的吻痕。

 

　　  
　　哈利从一家魔法商品店抱着巨大的包裹出来，此时正是对角巷最热闹的时候。他挤过熙熙攘攘的人群，在一家古董店前停下了脚步。  
　　  
　　那套雕花锡盘上的薄瓷茶具还在橱窗里静静地摆放着，玫瑰永无止尽地开了又落，茶壶上那风情万种的少妇再次朝哈利抛了个媚眼。哈利哑然失笑，准备离开。  
　　  
　　古董店的门铃悠然响起，他抬头看去，发现卢娜·洛夫古德正微笑地朝他打招呼。  
　　  
　　“真巧，哈利。我们又在这儿见面了。”她轻快地说道，“购物时间？”  
　　  
　　“我终于决定了给罗恩和赫敏的新婚礼物。”哈利拍了拍手中的包裹，“一个和陋居一样功能的座钟。你最近怎么样？”  
　　  
　　“再好不过了。”  
　　  
　　“祝贺你和罗尔夫的新书出版，我还没收到丽痕书店的包裹呢。”  
　　  
　　“丽痕书店总是有点儿慢。我告诉过他们应该给书店猫头鹰除一除羽毛里的书螨，这样能让猫头鹰们不需要飞到一半停下来清理羽毛了，但他们觉得没有必要。”卢娜走下台阶，说道，“顺带一提，我给罗恩和赫敏做了一个会移动的书柜，它能在你问问题的时候直接弹出一本书。”  
　　  
　　“赫敏会爱死你的。”哈利想了一下，觉得这个礼物十分适合赫敏，只是罗恩未必会喜欢，但这总比会吵架的小鸟好多了。他看着橱窗，想起了上次卢娜提到的神奇生物。  
　　  
　　“你的新书里会有上次提到的那个神奇生物吗？对不起，我忘记它的名字了。”  
　　  
　　“会有的。”卢娜似乎很开心哈利还记得她说过的话，“托你的福，我后来找到了一个真正存在的瓷仙。它们比我想象得更加迷人，罗尔夫和我正打算把它加进第56版《神奇动物在哪里》！”  
　　  
　　他和卢娜边走边聊，在小巷的尽头分别了。  
　　  
　　此时，哈利的家中，德拉科·马尔福正霸占了他的书桌，懒洋洋地回复信件。他匆匆写了几句话，正打算封口，忽然想到了什么，多添了一句。  
　　  
　　“那套茶具就送给你了，当作你和斯卡曼德先生的谢礼。”  
　　  
　　他对自己这个慷慨的决定感到十分满意，德拉科把回信塞进了信封，招来猫头鹰让它送了出去。  
　　  
　　楼下的大门传来了响动，德拉科笑了笑，把信件都收了起来，走下楼迎接他的恋人。  
　　  
　　


End file.
